Café au Chocobo
by Kweh-Chocoboco
Summary: Cloud has been working in a coffee house for a few weeks, when suddenly unexpected guests appear.
1. Chapter 1

**My second clack fic, and my 6th fanfic ever. I hope my writing is starting to improve a bit ._.**

**And of course, I do not own Cloud, nor Zack, or any of the other characters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"That'll be 15 gil. Thank you, have a nice day!", he said, as the customer handed him the money. He brought the empty cups and plates away, and cleaned the table, so it would be ready for the next customer. Cloud had been working in this coffee house for a few weeks now, and he enjoyed it. Angeal, an old friend of his mother's, owned the coffee house and had asked him to work there, and Cloud was glad he could earn some money. It was December, and it had started to become pretty cold outside; lots of people would stop by the coffee house for a cup of coffee or hot chocolate, and a slice of cake, to hide from the falling snow and warm their bodies a bit.

The door of the coffee house opened, and a small group of people entered. "Welcome! What can I… Tifa, what are you doing here?" A big smile appeared on Cloud's face upon seeing his childhood friend. Both Cloud and Tifa had lived in Nibelheim, but Cloud had moved to Midgar because his mother had found work there, and Cloud could go to university. He hadn't seen Tifa for years, so this was a pleasant surprise. They had always gotten along well, like brother and sister. "I'll get you and your friends a table, just follow me", he said, after they had shared a big, warm hug.

Angeal, who just walked out of the kitchen to see if everything in the shop was going well, waved at Cloud. "It's okay if you take a break now, Cloud, you've been working really hard." Cloud smiled and thanked him, after which he returned to Tifa's table with menu cards. "Cloud, you've got a break now, right? Come sit here with us!" Cloud nodded, and he sat down on one of the empty chairs. "So… What brings you to Midgar, Tifa?" "You know that big music academy? I finally got accepted there!", she said with a bright smile. Back when they both lived in Nibelheim, Tifa always loved playing the piano. It was her big dream to become a concert pianist in the future. Cloud was happy to know that she had gotten another step closer to fulfilling that dream.

"You haven't met the friends I made at the music academy yet, have you? This here is Aerith, she sings in the choir." A green-eyed girl with a big, pink ribbon in long, brown hair, nodded at him and smiled. "The redhead over there is Reno, he plays the bass guitar." She nodded at a wild-looking guy with red hair, and a pair of goggles on his head. "And this is Yuffie, she drums." Tifa pointed at a small girl, who looked like she was from the Wutai area. "Haaaaaaaaiya!", she shouted, as she playfully hit his head, like she was a ninja. "Guys, this is Cloud, an old friend of mine.", Tifa said. "By the way, where is Zack?" "Dude said he missed the bus, but he should be here soon", the one Cloud thought was called Reno said.

Right then, the door opened again, and a black-haired male entered the coffee house. His hair was about as spiky as Cloud's, maybe even spikier, and he was covered in snow. He looked around like a lost puppy for a few moments, but when he saw their table a huge grin appeared on his face, and he walked towards them. "Heya, sorry I'm late! Oh, a new face! Hi there! Name's Zack, Zack Fair." He was still wearing that grin on his face, as he took off his coat and sat down on the last empty chair, next to Cloud. "I'm Cloud, a friend of Tifa's.", he said as he nodded to Zack.

Meanwhile, Angeal had come over to their table. "So, what'll it be for you guys today?" he said with a smile. Angeal always had this frown on his face, like he was thinking very deeply, but actually, he was one of the kindest people Cloud had ever met. "Hmmmm, all of us will have hot chocolate and… Cloud, you work here, what do you recommend?" "Uhm, the apple pie here is my favorite, it's really good." "You all okay with that?", Tifa asked, and everybody nodded. "Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes with your food.", Angeal said, as he returned to the kitchen.

"So you work here? That must be pretty awesome, huh, Spikey?", Zack said as he ruffled Cloud's hair. Cloud nodded once more, as he tried to get his hair back to its normal style. "It's been only a few weeks though", he answered. "But it's fun and this way I can earn some money to be able to keep going to university. And because of the cold, it's been quite busy these days." At that moment Angeal arrived with their orders. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off, Cloud? There's only a few customers left, I can handle those alone. You look tired and I think spending time with your friends is important too.", he said with a smile. "Are you sure?" Angeal nodded. "Thanks Angeal, I appreciate it."

* * *

"Bah, it's this late again?", Tifa said, as she looked at the time. "Guess I should get going soon, dad isn't home tonight so I'll have to cook. Cloud, I'll see you again, right?" He nodded in response as they exchanged phone numbers, besides, he was sure his mother would like to see Tifa again too, they always had gotten along very well with each other. "Hey Spike… Would you, uhm, mind exchanging phone numbers with me too?" Zack already had his phone in his hand, ready to save Cloud's number. "Uhm, I'm not trying to be a stalker or anything! I mean, since I'll probably be seeing you more often too now…" "Sure.", Cloud answered, and he took Zack's phone in his hands to save his number on it. He was glad that he seemed to have made a lot of new friends today. "Uhm, Zack, are you okay?", Cloud said, as he waved Zack's phone in front of his face. Zack snapped awake and took his phone back. "You kind of spaced out?" "Oh yeah, sorry 'bout that, eh.", Zack answered while he put his phone back in his coat pocket. _"Damn, was I really staring?" _"Hey, I'll see ya later, Spikey!" He ruffled Cloud's hair one more time before they parted ways.

Tifa, Aerith, Yuffie, Reno and Zack all lived in the middle of the city, close to the music academy. Cloud however, lived quite a bit farther away with his mom. After a few minutes of waiting at the bus stop, his bus arrived and he entered. A few minutes after he sat down in the empty bus, he realized he had quite a wide smile on his face. _"Yeah, today was a good day."_

* * *

__**End of chapter 1~**

**I'm working on chapter 2 right now, I'll try uploading it this week. :D**

**Please review so I know where I can improve, I would greatly appreciate it! ; w ;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

**First of all, thanks for the review, reading them gave me more confidence to keep writing! ; w ;**

**Aaah, I really hope I'm not making this fic too cheesy and cliché, I just love fluffy clack D':**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

That morning, Cloud woke up to the sound of his phone buzzing on his desk.

_Hiya, I just bought a new videogame, wanna come over and play it?_

_-Zack_

After that afternoon in the coffee house, he and Zack had become quite good friends. He had learned that Zack, just like himself, originally came from a small village. Zack would now jokingly call him and Cloud "backwater experts." Sometimes they would meet up at the coffee house after classes, or at their houses. It was a Sunday, Cloud didn't have to work that day, so he replied that he would be there in about half an hour. He quickly showered, and grabbed a pair of dark jeans and a light blue shirt out of his closet. He didn't even bother with his hair too much anymore, the first thing Zack would do as Cloud would enter his apartment, was ruffling his hair.

* * *

A few minutes later, he was standing in front of Zack's door. He knocked three times, and Zack opened the door. "Hey buddy, glad you could make it! This game is so cool and- Wait, something smells really good…" "Apple pie." Cloud answered. "It's a leftover from the shop, Angeal gave it to me yesterday. We're closed on Sundays, and we wouldn't be able to sell it tomorrow, so he figured it would be better if I took it than having to throw it away." "Awesome! Come on in buddy, want something to drink?" Cloud rolled his eyes as Zack ruffled his hair for the thousandth time that week. "Anything's fine, thanks."

Zack's apartment was quite spacious. It still amazed Cloud how Zack was able to afford such an awesome place. The walls were painted in a light blue color, and there was a soft carpet on the floor. In the living room there was a big TV, and in front of it there were a couch and a low coffee table. A red guitar that hadn't been there before, standing in a corner, caught Cloud's attention. "Wow, that's amazing! I didn't know you played the guitar?" "I'm in the music academy too, remember?", Zack answered with a bright smile.

* * *

"Dammit Zack, you're too good at this!" They both laughed upon Cloud's character dying again. They had been playing Zack's new videogame for a good two hours now, but Cloud wasn't very good at it."Okay let's play one more time, this time you're not going to win, Fair!" Right when it looked like Cloud actually finally had a chance of winning, Zack's stomach suddenly decided to grumble loudly, causing them to start laughing again. "Oh crap, now I'm dead again because I got distracted!" "Hey Spike, whaddaya say we head out and get something to eat, my treat." Cloud hesitated for a few moments, and nodded. "You really don't have to pay for me though…" "Awww c'mon, you know I don't mind. Well, let's go, then! Make sure you dress warmly, it's pretty cold outside."

They both put on their shoes and coats, ready to exit the apartment. Cloud was about to open the door, but Zack stopped him. "Don't tell me you're about to go outside without a scarf, do you know how cold it is? Wait, let me go find one for you." Before Cloud could even argue, Zack had already disappeared to grab a scarf for him. "Uhm, Zack, you really don't have to…", he said when Zack appeared again, a light blue scarf with white snowflakes on it in his hands. Not giving Cloud any chance to protest, he wrapped the scarf around his neck. "Perfect. Now we're ready to go!"

* * *

"So… What would you like to eat? Do you like Wutainese food? I know this really awesome Wutainese noodles bar, they're the best in Midgar!" Cloud nodded, he absolutely loved Wutainese food, it was his favorite. They had been walking for about ten minutes now, and Cloud was happy that he was wearing a scarf; Zack was right, it was really cold. Cloud closed his eyes and hid his face behind the soft scarf a little more, sniffing up its scent. It smelled fresh, a little bit sweet, and most of all, _like Zack."Wait, why the hell am I thinking about this, this is ridiculous." _His daydreaming abruptly ended though, when he bumped into Zack. "This is the place I was talking about." They were standing in front of a small building, decorated with the letters _"Tseng's Kitchen"_. " I'm sure you'll love it, Cloud_!" _Gosh, his face must be hurting from smiling like that 24 hours a day...

* * *

About an hour later, they got ready to leave. Zack had ended up ordering a second bowl of noodle soup because he was so hungry. "Hey Cloud, shall we walk around town a bit more? Honestly, I don't really feel like heading back yet." "Sure, I haven't seen much of Midgar yet so it would be nice to get to know the place a bit better." They exited the restaurant, back into the cold, it even had started snowing again. The shopping streets were decorated with lots of festive lights, Christmas was getting closer after all. "So… I guess this is going to be your first Christmas in Midgar, huh?" The blonde nodded. "Wait, I wanna show you something really cool! Follow me!" Cloud looked at him with a confused face. "It's something really awesome!" Before Cloud knew what was going on, Zack had grabbed his wrist, dragging him through the streets. After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at a big square. In the middle of the square, there was a big fountain, and an even bigger Christmas tree. It was full of bright, colorful lights, and on top of the tree there was a big star. "The Sector 8 Christmas tree! It's even bigger and more beautiful this year!"

Cloud stared at the tree in awe. He had never seen something like this in Nibelheim. "Zack… It's amazing!" The black-haired male looked at Cloud, he had never seen him so happy. Cloud turned his face to his friend, a light blush appearing on his cheeks."Hey, have you got any… Plans for Christmas, by any chance? I mean, if you'd like to, you could celebrate it with my mom and me. Normally it's just the two of us, which can be a bit lonely sometimes, so I'm sure mom wouldn't mind." Embarrassed, Cloud quickly hid his face behind the scarf again. _"What if he thinks I'm weird for asking such a thing…"_ But Zack lifted Cloud's face, so two pairs of blue eyes met each other and said "I'd love to."

* * *

**Awwww, cuties! ; u ; **

**Please review, I'll give you a cookie if you do~ c:**

**I hope I can start working on chapter 3 soon :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here it is, chapter 3. *GIVES EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED COOKIES***

**Thanks guys, reading your reviews really motivated me to write! ; w ;**

**I am aware of the fact that this chapter is probably... Extremely cheesy. Get ready for some more fluff!**

* * *

Cloud brought the last few customers their orders, and started cleaning the other, unoccupied tables. When he finished doing that, and the last customers left, he put the "closed" sign on the door, so no new guests would enter anymore. He went behind the counter to put the cakes, other sweet snacks and sandwiches that hadn't been sold that day, in the cooler. He cleaned the floors once more, wiping all the crumbs off the floor. He let out a content sigh, it had been another busy day that day.

Behind him, he heard the door chime ring once more, even though the shop wasn't open anymore. "Tell them we're closed for today, come back tomorrow!", Angeal yelled from the kitchen. "Don't worry, that won't be necessary", the person laughed. "I'm just here to pick Cloud up." "Zack!" The blonde smiled at his friend. "I'll be finished here soon, I hope you won't mind waiting just a few more minutes…", he said, with a guilty look on his face. "Nah, it's okay. At least it's nice 'n warm here inside." After Cloud finished cleaning the floor, he took off his apron and put on his coat, gloves and scarf. It was the same scarf Zack had given to him that day when they went to look at the big Christmas tree. Cloud had tried to give the scarf back to Zack, but the older male said he didn't have to. Cloud wanted to protest, but he knew how stubborn Zack could be with those things, so he had ended up accepting the scarf.

"You ready to go?" The blonde nodded. The annual Christmas market in Loveless Avenue had started that day, and Zack had promised Cloud that he would take him there. After all, things like that just didn't happen in Nibelheim, as it was such a small mountain village. The two exited Angeal's coffee house, and walked through the streets of Midgar, white from all the snow that had fallen those past days. Every now and then, when Zack cast a glance to Cloud, who always seemed to be so timid and serious, he would catch him looking at the clouds that his breath formed in the cold air in awe, or catching a snowflake in his gloved hands and smile, looking at its wondrous structure. Zack enjoyed seeing how even the smallest things seemed to amaze Cloud, and it made him happy to know that sometimes it was because of him too, that Cloud smiled like that.

* * *

"There it is, the Loveless Avenue Christmas market!" Zack pointed at a street, filled with brightly illuminated stalls. Some stalls sold delicious-smelling sweet foods and hot chocolate to warm your cold hands with, while others sold countless Christmas decorations. Children had made snowmen everywhere, and a kind, old man in a Santa Claus costume wished everyone he passed in his sleigh, pulled by chocobos, a merry Christmas.

They walked past all the stalls, looking at the various goods they sold. At one stall, Zack bought a chocobo-shaped Christmas tree decoration for Cloud, which he planned on giving him on Christmas day, when he was going to visit Cloud and his mom to celebrate. For Cloud's mother he bought a nice box of cookies, after all, she was going to make dinner for the three of them the next day, so he felt like he should find some way to thank her.

As they progressed through the market, a small ice skating rink came in sight, at the sector 8 fountain square. "Hey Cloud, have you ever tried ice skating before?" Clod shook his head, a shocked look on his face. "Well then, wanna try?" "Uhh, Zack, I'm not sure if that's such a good idea, what if I fall…" "Don't worry about that, if you fall, I'll catch you!" Cloud blushed at the thought of that happening, but he put on the skates he was given at the entrance anyway. Carefully, his legs trembling a bit, he stepped onto the ice. Zack, who seemed to have more experience with this, had entered the rink already and was now skating, jumping and performing all kinds of tricks, without trouble. Once he was on the ice with both feet and seemed to have found his balance, Cloud decided to try skating a bit. At first he seemed to do well, but he somehow managed to trip over his own feet, causing him to fall forwards. Cloud closed his eyes, but the cold ice never touched his face. Instead, a strong arm stopped him from reaching the ground. "Told ya I would catch you if you fell." Surprise clearly visible on his face, Cloud quickly got back on his feet. "I-I'm sorry, I really didn't mean for that to ha-" "It's okay, buddy.", Zack said, wearing his famous grin. "Thank you, Zack." "Don't worry about it, I'm just glad you didn't fall."

* * *

It was well past eleven now, and they had stopped at a stall for some hot chocolate and marshmallows. "Ahhh, exactly what my cold hands needed!", the taller of the two said, the other nodding. "I'm so glad I came to Midgar. When I first came here, I really missed Nibelheim. But now… I really wouldn't want to go back, you know." "I'm happy to hear that you're enjoying Midgar, Spikey!", Zack said, ruffling Cloud's blonde hair. "But hey, maybe it's about time we slowly headed back, before your mother starts worrying. It's almost halve twelve, after all.

The streets had gotten a bit quieter and emptier than before, Cloud and Zack were now pretty much the only ones walking there. Zack suddenly stopped walking, his face looking like he was having trouble making a difficult decision. "Zack, are you oka-" "Cloud… Can I… ask you something?" "Huh, sure." This was it. He couldn't turn back now. If he didn't do this now, he probably never would. This was the time to act. "Ah, Zack, what are you-" Zack wrapped his arms around Cloud, pulling him into a tight hug. He heard a shocked Cloud protesting a little bit, but he couldn't let him go, not yet. Maybe Cloud would never want to see him again after this, maybe he would think he was disgusting. He had to enjoy this moment just a little longer, because he might never have the chance to do this again.

But then he felt two arms hesitantly wrap around himself too. "Thank you Zack", he heard Cloud whisper. After a few more minutes of standing there, wrapped in each other's arms, they pulled away, both of them blushing a bit. "Thank you for today, Zack, I had a great day.", Cloud said with a smile.

* * *

**Oh gosh! 3**

**HELP I'M HAVING LOTS OF CLACK FEELS RIGHT NOW ; u ;**

**Chapter 4, coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews on the previous chapters, guys! I appreciate them! ; u ; **

**I always feel like my chapters are way too short, I'm doing my best to try to make them a bit longer!**

**Chapter 4, enjoy~**

* * *

A ray of sunshine fell through a small opening in the curtains on Cloud's face, who was sleeping. He frowned a bit upon being woken up, turned, and hid his face under the blanket. "Nnngh…" He tried falling asleep again, but now that we was awake, he knew that wasn't going to be possible anymore. _"Bah, I finally have a day off again and still I can't sleep in…" _He sat up in bed, trying to clear his head from the drowsiness. Then he realized it. _"Christmas! It's Christmas!"_ A smile appeared on his face. This year would be the first time he would really celebrate it with his mom. And not only her, also… _Zack. _Cloud's heart skipped a beat when he remembered the previous night, when Zack had hugged him.

He was glad it had happened though. All this time, he had been feeling the same way about Zack, but he wasn't sure whether to act on these emotions or not. Now that they both knew how each other felt, it was like a huge load fell of their shoulders. Cloud already had been looking forward to spending Christmas with his mom and Zack, but after yesterday night, it was going to be extra special. After all, he had never really celebrated this day, let alone with the person he liked.

He stepped out of his bed and walked to the bathroom. After a long shower, he put on a pair of dark blue jeans and red knit sweater with white snow crystals on it. It was one of his favorites, the sleeves were just a little bit too long, so he could hide his hands in them when it was really cold, and it was the softest thing he had ever worn. After doing an attempt to tame his wild hair a little bit, he went downstairs for breakfast.

Cloud put three nice, fluffy pancakes on a plate, poured some maple syrup on it, and also prepared a plate for his mother. Shortly after he sat down at the kitchen table, his mother came downstairs too. "Merry Christmas, dear.", she said with a gentle smile. "Merry Christmas, mom!", he replied enthusiastically. "Mom, are you making your famous stew tonight? It's the best!" She smiled, and nodded. "By the way, Cloud, after breakfast you should take a look at the living room, there's a small surprise for you."

Cloud, very curious now because of what his mother said, quickly finished his pancakes and put the empty dish in the dishwasher. He opened the door to the living room, not sure what to expect, since his mother's words came so out of the blue. In a corner of the room, next to the couch, was a beautiful Christmas tree. Of course, it was far from the size of the one at the sector 8 square, but it was probably just as pretty. It was decorated with brightly colored lights and various other decorations.

"Do you like it, Cloud?" He jumped a little, he was so amazed he hadn't even noticed his mother entering the room. Cloud nodded, and gave his mom a big hug. "Thanks mom, it's amazing!" She laughed; it was a nice, soft laugh to hear. "You're welcome, dear. " After his mother had heard how much Cloud loved that big tree, she was determined to get one for their small house too. It had been difficult to find one that would fit, but in the end she found a perfect, full, dark green tree. She wanted to surprise Cloud, so she had asked the neighbors to help her hide it. It all took a lot of effort, but when she saw Cloud's smile, she was glad she did it.

After Cloud thanked her another hundred times, his mother went to the kitchen to make some preparations for the big Christmas dinner, and Cloud went upstairs, to his room, to wrap his presents for his mom and Zack, which he would later put under the tree. Now that they had one, he might as well use it!

* * *

Cloud nervously looked in the mirror. It was almost five in the afternoon now; Zack had said he would be there at around five. Cloud just kept pacing around his room, fidgeting with his hands; he tried to sit down, but he just couldn't relax, he was too nervous, but most of all too excited. He tried to tame his spikey hair one last time, failed, gave up, and sighed.

When the doorbell rang, Cloud froze in his room. He wanted to go downstairs to open the door, but his nervousness stopped him. Instead, he heard his mother open the door, (Who hugged Zack tightly; she really adored him.) and wishing him a merry Christmas. "Cloud, aren't you coming downstairs?", she yelled. "Just a moment, I'll be right there!" He took a deep breath, and walked down the stairs.

When he entered the living room, he found his mother and Zack sitting there, chatting about various things. Zack's face lit up immediately when his favorite spikey-haired person entered the room. "Heya, merry Christmas, Cloud!" Cloud smiled, said the same to Zack, and sat down next to him, on the couch. "well, I'm sure you two would like some hot chocolate, the best way to warm up with cold weather like this!", Cloud's mother said with a warm smile. They nodded, and she disappeared to the kitchen to make the hot chocolate.

He felt a hand on his own, and looked up to see Zack, grinning. Cloud looked away awkwardly, but then closed his eyes and rested his head on Zack's shoulder, a content smile on his face. They sat like that for a short while, until they heard footsteps again, and a flustered Cloud and Zack jumped back to their previous positions. Both of them accepted the hot chocolate Cloud's mother offered them, and took a few sips. "Thank you, Ms. Strife!" Zack said, enjoying the drink. She smiled, watching them happily. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll finish the last few preparations for dinner, I bet you two are hungry."

* * *

The three of them sat at the table, chatting cheerfully, enjoying the amazing dinner Ms. Strife had prepared. They talked about Nibelheim, and about Gongaga, where Zack was born and raised; about the things they loved, their hopes and dreams for the future. After they finished eating, exchanged their presents ate the chocolate cake Cloud's mother had made as an extra surprise, and talked some more, Zack concluded it was about time he went home; he didn't want his parents to get worried after all. He thanked Ms. Strife for the wonderful dinner, at which she replied that he was welcome anytime.

Cloud brought Zack to the hallway, so he could say goodbye in a more private setting. "Uhm, Zack… Thank you for tonight, I had a great time." , he said, holding both of Zacks hands. "This is the best Christmas I've ever had.", he replied, smiling. Cloud looked like he wanted to say something, mumbled something inaudibly, and stood on his tiptoes, placing a soft, feather-light kiss on Zack's cheek. Zack ruffled the blonde's hair, and kissed his forehead.

"I've gotta go now, Spike, I'll see ya really soon!" Cloud nodded, and hugged him tightly once more. Zack opened the door and stepped outside. He grinned and waved, before he started walking. Only when Zack finally disappeared from his sight, Cloud closed the door, and leaned against it, a content sigh leaving his lungs. It had been an amazing night.

* * *

While Cloud helped his mother doing the dishes, his mother asked him a very unexpected question. "So, about Zack… Is he your boyfriend?" Cloud jumped, and dropped the spoon he had in his hand. Blushing, he picked it up, trying to answer, but words couldn't really leave his mouth. "It's okay honey, he's a realy sweetheart." At that moment the phone rang, surprising both Cloud and his mother. "Gosh, who could be calling at this moment, Cloud, would you mind picking up the phone, my hands are kind of full." He left the kitchen, and picked up the phone. "Cloud Strife speaking." "Cloud, you are Zack's friend, right? This is Midgar hospital, Zack is here. He got into an accident and apparently he asked for you before he passed out."

Cloud's eyes widened, and he dropped to his knees, the telephone falling from his hands. _"No, this isn't possible. This couldn't be real. NO!" _His mother rushed into the room, surprised. She put her arms around her son, who had started crying like he never had before. He leaned into her embrace, not able to stop the tears. She hugged him tighter, whispering comforting words into his ear.

* * *

**Oh no.. WHAT DID I DO. THIS IS NOT HOW I WANTED IT TO GO.**

**Please forgive me! ;A;**

**I hope I'll be able to write chapter 5 soon ; - ;**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 :D**

**No time to write any comments right now, since I'm in class u w u;**

* * *

Cloud sat in the hallway, fidgeting nervously. Quickly after he had received the phone call, he had decided to go to the hospital to see Zack. Nobody had been able to update him on Zack's status yet; anything was still possible at this point. He could be fine, with only a few small injuries; he could be in a coma, never to wake up again. He didn't know.

He had walked through the immaculate white halls for a while, trying to find a coffee machine. After a while, he had succeeded, and had gone back to where he had been sitting, waiting for news. He had tried to distract himself with music. He had read the boring hospital magazines. But nothing had seemed to help, he kept checking his watch; time seemed to pass unbearably slowly. He just couldn't get his mind off the black-haired boy, lying in a room somewhere in this building.

At first, Cloud didn't notice the sound of footsteps click-clacking in the silent hallway. It wasn't until they stopped right in front of him, that Cloud looked up. It was a young woman, dressed in white; obviously a nurse.

Cloud jumped off his hair in surprise. "Are there any updates on Zack?! Is he okay?! Please… Please tell me!"

The nurse, a bit overwhelmed, laughed. "Don't worry, he only has a few broken bones. His family is with him now, but you'll be able to see him in a few minutes."

Cloud's face immediately lit up, and he cheered internally. The kind nurse patted his shoulder, and she led him to Zack's room. They stopped in front of a door a few moments later. The woman in white knocked on the door, and opened it. Cloud heard her say something like "Cloud's here for you", and she left the room again. She smiled at Cloud once more, and left.

Shortly after that, a lightly tanned, dark haired man and woman exited with a relieved sigh. _"Zack´s parents..." _As soon as Zack's mother saw the blonde, she walked towards him with her arms opened.

"Cloud, dear, you must've been so worried! She wrapped him in an incredibly tight hug. "Zack told me about you two. I'm so glad he's got you!" Then she let go of him, and waved him goodbye with a smile. Cloud stood there for a few moments, flustered, but then he remembered why he was here.

He cautiously opened the door, peeking around the corner. There lay the spikey haired male, covered in bandages. He had a bag of chips in his hand, and by the looks of it, he had been eating those for a while, for the bag was almost empty. However, when Cloud entered the room, he dropped said bag, and a huge grin appeared on his face. He sat up a bit too enthusiastically, and winced in pain. Nevertheless, the smile didn't leave his face.

Cloud hurried towards him, worried from seeing Zack being in pain.

"Don't worry, it's nothing I can't handle."

Cloud stood beside him, not sure what to do. He wanted to say something, but he could not find the words.

"C'mon buddy, why don't you sit down, you look exhausted."

With his right hand, Zack patted on the bed, motioning Cloud to sit next to him. Cloud nodded, and took place beside him, carefully, so he wouldn't accidentally hurt him. He grabbed Zack's hand, glad that he wasn't hurt too badly.

"Zack… What happened?"

"Well, after I got out of the bus, I had to walk for a few minutes until I was home. I had been walking for only a few moments, when I noticed a small chocobo sitting on the road. It was hurt, it probably got separated from its mother, and I couldn't bear to leave it like that. So I went to pick it up, but then I got hit by that car."

"Don't worry though, the chocobo is fine", he added when he saw Cloud's shocked expression.

"You silly… Who knows what could've happened? You could've been dead!"

"Heh, you know how much I adore chocobos", Zack replied, as he ruffled Cloud's hair with his free hand.

Cloud brought Zack's hand to his face; tears had started to form in his eyes.

"I was so worried… I sat in that hallway, I didn't know where you were or how you were doing. No doctor or nurse could tell me anything… "

A feeling of guilt stabbed Zack's heart upon seeing Cloud cry like this. He hated seeing people cry, especially people he loved. The worst thing was if they were crying because of him. He gently wrapped Cloud in a hug and carefully laid him on the bed, next to him. He patted the blonde's head, trying to calm him down.

"I'm just so glad… That you're okay…" He spoke in between the sobs. "Just… Don't you ever do something like that again…" he said, hiding his face in the crook of Zack's neck.

They lied like that for a while. Cloud had calmed down, and his breathing had gradually slowed down a bit again. Zack noticed he had fallen asleep, and carefully put a blanket around them.

"Hey, would you say I became a hero…?" he whispered, as he played with Cloud's golden locks, before he too lied down again, and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Cloud was the first to be awake. He looked around the room, slowly remembering the events from last night. He blushed when he saw Zack's smiling face next to him, and quickly got out of the bed, trying not to wake him. He went to the bathroom, and splashed some cold water in his face, trying to clear his mind. On his way back, he got two cups of hot chocolate from the coffee machine; one for himself, one for Zack.

When he returned to the room, Zack was awake too, and a nurse was checking up on him. It was not the same nurse from last night, she definitely wasn't. This one was older, and most of all, grumpy. Very grumpy. Cloud silently laughed at Zack, who rolled his eyes whenever the nurse would make a remark about the mess he had made of his room. She sighed as she picked up the empty chips bag, and left. Zack made a weird face to her back when she exited the room.

"I saw that, Mr. Fair."

The two giggled, happy that everything was okay again.

* * *

**Woweeeee end of chapter 5**


End file.
